Dishwashers can include multiple compartments in the form of multiple drawers or pull-out compartments slidably mounted in a cabinet. Each compartment can include a tub at least partially defining a treating chamber. Typically, a dish rack is provided in each treating chamber to support utensils during a treating cycle of operation. In most multi-compartment dishwashers, duplicate components, including duplicate pumps, sumps, and heaters, are provided for each treating chamber for carrying out a cycle of operation in one or both of the treating chambers. Additionally, separate heaters are normally employed for heating liquid used to wash the utensils and heating air used to dry the utensils.